


Because I love You

by Stereklover11



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm just realizing that there is no Clary, Jace doen't live with the Lightwoods, Jace is a Herondale, M/M, Or Magnus, Or Simon, Secret Crush, jalec - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec absolutely hates going to the Shadowhunter Summer camp.  It's annoying and way to noisy.  Not to mention, he has to see the popular and beautiful Jace Herondale that he's had a crush on for a few years.  Things take an unexpected turn when Jace sits with him at lunch one afternoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TMI fic! I love Jalec so I decided I wanted to write a story about them, and this popped into my head. I'm realizing that a lot of my fics reflect what I wish my life was like LOL I'm so lame. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I just wanted to post this quickly so I didn't really read over it.

Alec braced himself for it - the onslaught of young Shadowhunters that he would soon be looking at for the next week packed into the Accords Hall exchanging stories and meeting new friends.His parents had brought him, Isabelle, and Max to Alicante to the yearly summer training camp for Shadowhunters for a few years now.It was a relatively new development, and Alec personally hated it.He was never one for large crowds and he always felt that most people his age didn’t match his maturity level.He let out a long sigh, earning a raised eyebrow from Isabelle, while they waited just outside the doors to the main hall as their parents filled out some final paperwork.Max was sitting by all of their luggage, sketching in his notepad.

 

“You might as well accept it,” Isabelle said, breaking him out of his own thoughts, “You’re stuck here for a week.You should at least try to enjoy it.”

 

Alec tried not to glare her.Really, he did.

 

“You know this is my least favorite thing in the world,” Alec said tightly.He was 17, which meant that this was the last year he could go, but that only made him more irritable; he was so close to being done with this kind of thing.  

 

“I know,” Isabelle said a little more gently, “But, hey, maybe you’ll meet someone special.”

 

Alec scoffed, “I seriously doubt that.”

 

“Well, with that kind of attitude!” his mother said, walking over to them.She must have finished the paperwork.Great.

 

“I bet you’ll find a nice young woman that is gorgeous beyond belief,” his mother said, smiling at him.Alec smiled weakly back, glancing at his sister who widened her eyes in response.It was nice that she knew.It gave him someone to talk to.He didn’t say anything in response because he didn’t know _what_ to say.He wasn’t ready to talk to his parents about his differences from the average teenage male.

 

“You guys can go in now,” a smiling woman said from the registration desk.Alec looked at her with a disbelieving look on his face.How could she be so excited about Nephilim summer camp?

 

Their mother pulled them all into tight hugs, followed by their father.

 

“You guys take care now,” she said, taking Max’s face in her hands, “I expect you all to be in one piece when we come back to get you at the end of the week.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Alec said, “Everyone’s afraid of Isabelle.”

 

“Hey!” Isabelle protested.

 

“It’s true,” Max said quietly, earning a glare from his sister.He looked down sheepishly.

 

“Ok, well, have fun my darlings!” their mother called.Alec watched with dread as their parents moved away from them towards a portal that would take them back to New York.When they disappeared from his view, he turned towards his younger sister and brother.

 

“Well, shall we have some fun?” Isabelle asked, picking up her backpack with a smirk.

 

* * *  

 

They walked through the doors into the Accords Hall, which was packed with young Shadowhunters ranging from age 8 to 18.The first thing Alec noticed was how incredibly noisy it was.A group of older kids had started a wrestling circle where they were all testing out their strength.Alec felt like puking.The younger children were playing games in little groups scattered around the whole hall.Max apparently saw some of his friends because he quickly left his older siblings to join a small group of people his age.

 

“Isabelle!” a girl yelled in their direction.Isabelle grinned and ran to her friend embracing her.Alec followed, since he had nothing else to do.It’s not that he didn’t have friends…or rather that he couldn’t _make_ friends.He just chose not to really get himself involved with anyone.There was that one time that he tried being friends with a girl named Ashley, who, as it turned out, had fallen in love with him.So that was an awkward time explaining to her that he just wasn’t interested.  

 

“Oh hey, Alec,” Isabelle’s friend said.He didn’t even know her name..

 

“Um, hi…” he said, trailing off.

 

“Carly,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Yeah, Carly, I knew that,” Alec said hurriedly.

 

“You should try one of the fight circles, Alec,” Isabelle said, nodding toward the closest one.Alec glared at her but turned nonetheless.Two young men his age were currently engaged in a brawl.Alec never really had any interest in the “pre-camp disturbances” as he liked to call them.But he couldn’t deny they were entertaining to watch - for obvious reasons.One of the fighters quickly gained the advantage over the other, pinning him to the ground.The crowd around the two burst into cheers.Alec just scowled.The winner turned around to face his adoring fans, and Alec’s breath got sucked right out of his lungs.

 

Oh crap.

 

It was him.

 

_Jace Herondale._

 

A.K.A. god of beauty, sex, hotness, you name it.Alec hadn’t really ever spoken to Jace Herondale, but he was fine admiring from afar.Well - mostly fine.In all honesty, he’d had a huge crush on the guy since first laying eyes on him.Jace was popular and charismatic…pretty much the opposite of what thought of himself.Everyone knew him and everyone loved him.Girls swooned over him and he seemed to love all the attention.It wasn’t hard to understand why people liked him.Jace had beautiful golden hair with gorgeous, golden-tanned skin to match.His eyes were bright and golden, just like the rest of him.His full lips were a delicate pink and he had long slim fingers.Basically, he was made of gold.And just crazy pretty.Jace made his way out of the fight circle and pulled his shirt off of his sweaty skin, revealing perfect muscle in his chest and abdomen.His entourage started screaming.

 

“Oh, by the Angel,” Alec groaned, forcing himself to look away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Isabelle asked, looking in the direction of all the commotion.When she spotted Jace, a knowing look crossed her face.

 

“Ohhhhhhh,” was all she said, smirking knowingly at her brother.

 

“Please don’t,” Alec practically begged.

 

“What are you talking about?” Carly asked, all confused.

 

“Nothing,” Isabelle said, “I just think my brother likes camp more than he lets on.”

 

Alec sputtered but couldn't form any words together to make an actual sentence.  

 

“You should talk to him!” Isabelle whispered urgently.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Alec whispered back, “And do what??”

 

“I don’t know, he could be gay…” Isabelle stopped at Alec’s incredulous look, “…Or bisexual!”

 

Alec let out a sarcastic snort.

 

“You never know till you try!” Isabelle huffed.

 

“Well then, I guess I’ll never know.I’m not talking to him,” Alec said defiantly.

 

“Fine, suit yourself,” Isabelle said, giving up.

 

Alec ignored her and Carly as they moved away to find more of their friends.He secretly wished Isabelle would have pushed him a little harder… He really did want to talk to Jace.Who was he kidding, he wanted to do so much more than talk.However, he satisfied himself with watching from afar, as Jace’s perfect, tan biceps flexed as he moved them.Alec looked down at his own pale skin and almost grimaced at the comparison.He sighed, feeling sorry for himself once again.

 

* * _*_

 

Meal times were quite possibly the worst thing at camp.At least while they were either training with swords or learning how to create certain runes Alec was preoccupied.But meal times were so aggravating.People were too loud and way too energetic.Alec usually sat at the far end by himself and read a book.He preferred to be left alone anyways.Isabelle would sit with him sometimes, but he felt bad keeping her from her friends so he usually just told her to go have fun.Of course, fate had other plans for him this year.

 

“Is anyone sitting there?” a voice said.Alec looked up at the intruder and almost choked; it was Jace.

 

“Uhhh…umm no, it’s empty,” Alec said, turning pink in the cheeks.He glanced down, embarrassed by his delayed answer.Jace sat down next to him and placed a handful of sandwiches on the table.Alec just stared.

 

“I’m Jace, by the way,” Jace said, holding out his hand.  

 

“Yeah, I know,” Alec said taking his hand and shaking it.Jace’s skin was smoother than anything he had ever felt.Jace also grinned at Alec’s response, as if he were thrilled that Alec already knew who he was.

 

“And, you are…?” Jace asked.

 

“Oh, I’m Alec,” Alec said quickly.He hadn’t realized that he had forgot to tell Jace his own name.

 

“Alec,” Jace repeated, looking him over.Alec felt himself blush again, “Well it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Alec said shyly, picking up his book.

 

“Whatcha reading?” Jace asked casually, stuffing more than half a sandwich in his mouth.

 

“Um, it’s just a history of demonology and the different types,” Alec said.Wow, he sounded so cool right now.

 

“That’s neat,” Jace said.Alec could tell he was only trying to be polite.Which led him to his next question…

 

“Don’t you have like, a group that you hang out with?Why are you by yourself?”Alec asked without really thinking.Jace raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, not that I mind you sitting with me,” Alec said hastily, “In fact, I’m totally fine with it.”

 

Jace let out a laugh.

 

“Well, I guess I just like getting to know new people,” Jace said in response, already working on another sandwich.  

 

“Oh.Right,” Alec said lamely.He inwardly cursed himself.

 

“I noticed that you tend to sit by yourself.All the time,” Jace said, “Why?”

 

“I…I don’t know, I just like being alone,” Alec said.The truth was he didn’t really know why he preferred it.But he wasn’t going to go into his personal feelings with Jace Herondale during their first discussion.

 

“I can leave if you want,” Jace said, smirking a small smirk.

 

“No, no!I told you, I’m fine with you sitting here!” Alec said exasperatedly.Jace chuckled again.

 

“Alright, I’ll believe you,” Jace said, picking up his last sandwich.Alec just watched in unbelief; Jace Herondale, the star of all of his fantasies, was sitting next to him.Eating sandwiches.

***

 

“Yes, Alec, you’ve told me 20 times now!Jace sat next to you!” Isabelle said, groaning.

 

“I’m sorry, it was just one of the best things of my life,” Alec said dreamily.  

 

“Well, there will be plenty of other opportunities throughout the week,” Isabelle said, punching her brother in the shoulder.

 

“What should I say to him when I see him next?” Alec asked.

 

“Maybe you should let him say something first,” Isabelle suggested.Alec’s face suddenly fell.

 

“Oh, who am I kidding?It’s Jace Herondale!Even if he was attracted to guys, I’m not even close to being on the same level as some of the other guys in his group,” Alec complained.

 

“Hey, stop talking about yourself that way!” Isabelle scolded him, “So many people here think you’re hot.Which is kind of weird to be honest.I’m so sick of all of my friends coming up to me and asking me about you.”

 

“Wait, are you serious?” Alec asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m serious.It’s annoying,” Isabelle said.Alec just smiled a small smile.

 

Alec’s next encounter with Jace wasn’t necessarily the perfect one he had in mind.The camp leaders were having the older kids train in fighting without the use of weapons.This was a domain where Jace obviously excelled and Alec just…didn’t.Much to Alec’s horror, he was placed in a group with Jace and all his friends.Jace and one of his friends went first, and Jace quickly shed his shirt.Alec really wished he would stop doing that because it was very distracting.Jace quickly beat a couple of opponents, so the leader in charge of their group let him pick his next opponent.Jace glanced around the circle until he met Alec’s eyes.As soon as the gold met icy blue, they stopped.Oh shit, Alec thought internally.And he didn’t swear very often.  

 

“Hey Alec!” Jace called out, “Wanna give it a go?”

 

All eyes turned to Alec, who momentarily forgot how to breathe.

 

“Sure,” Alec said reluctantly.He slowly stepped into the circle where Jace was waiting for him.Jace had a smirk on his face, as if he was enjoying this immensely.

 

“It’s a little hot, don’t you think?” Jace said quietly gesturing towards Alec’s dark gray t-shirt.Alec stared in confusion.Was that…was he flirting?

 

“I’m fine,” Alec said slowly.Jace just shrugged in response.Then he leaned back on his heels in a defensive stance, opening his arms in a gesture that clearly meant he was inviting Alec to start.Alec slowly moved towards Jace, then faked right but really went left.He felt Jace slam into him as he wasn’t fooled for a second.Alec tried to retaliate by grabbing Jace’s arm and twisting it.He heard Jace grunt, but he quickly spun out of the lock.He kicked up from underneath, making Alec go flying.They were still slightly entangled so Alec ended up pulling Jace down with him.Jace landed on top of Alec, straddling him.He grabbed Alec’s wrists and pinned his hands down above his head.They were both breathing heavily and Alec had to work hard to keep his body from severely embarrassing him as he took in the sight before him.Jace’s muscles strained and flexed as they kept Alec in place.

 

“I think I win,” Jace said slyly.  

 

“Yeah,” was all Alec could say in response.

 

Jace slowly got up and helped Alec get to his feet.

 

“Not bad, though,” Jace added on.Alec just nodded and moved out of the circle.He could feel the redness in his face.

 

* * *

 

“So how are things going with Jace?” Isabelle asked, taking a seat next to her brother at dinner.

 

“Good, I guess,” Alec said shrugging.He and Jace had actually hung out every night since their little wrestling match.There were only two days left of camp and Alec couldn’t believe that he actually didn’t want it to end.

 

“I think he likes you,” Isabelle said nonchalantly.

 

“I think you’re crazy,” Alec said back.He pondered for a moment.

 

“Jace is just _so_ attractive.And hot,” he said.Isabelle’s eyes widened.

 

“Alec!” she said harshly.

 

“What, you know that I’m basically in love with him!What else do you expect me to say?” Alec asked.

 

“Wait…what?” a voice behind him said.Alec’s insides felt like they were being filled with icy water.He turned around slowly only to be met with Jace.His eyes were wide like he was seeing something totally new for the first time.

 

“Shit,” Alec whispered, “Jace, I….”

 

Jace just stared, like he’d been punched in the gut.Alec couldn’t take the humiliation.He got up and ran from the Accords Hall all the way to the room he was staying in.When he got there, he shut the door behind him and took a few deep breaths.It was over.He was absolutely horrified.Jace would never want to talk to him again, he was sure of it.He should have been more careful!He moved to his bed, sat on the edge, and put his head in his hands.He groaned to himself.A light knock came at his door just then.

 

“Alec?”it was Isabelle.She pushed open his door when he didn’t respond.

 

“I screwed up, Izzy,” Alec said into his hands.

 

“Stop it.Jace wants to talk to you,” she said.Alec looked up.

 

“Why?” Alec asked suspiciously.

 

“I don’t know, he just asked me to get you,” Isabelle said.Alec frowned.

 

“I’m not going,” Alec stated.Isabelle sighed.

 

“Alec, I’m sure he doesn’t care.He probably has guys falling over him all the time,” she said.Alec gave her a miserable look.

 

“Gee, that’s so helpful,” he moaned.

 

“Sorry…but just come,” she said.

 

“I can’t.I’m not going to,” Alec said looking away.Isabelle sighed and gave up.She left and closed the door behind her.Alec sat alone in his misery for ten more minutes before another knock came at his door.

 

“Alec?I wanna talk to you,” Jace said through the door.Alec felt his insides twist.He got up from his bed and moved to the door.

 

“Please just go away,” Alec said through the closed door.He really couldn’t bear looking into Jace’s face. 

 

“Alec, if you don’t open this damned door, I’ll break it down,” he threatened.Alec groaned and swung the door open.Jace stood there, beautiful as ever with a soft expression on his face.

 

“Hi,” he said.Alec said nothing, just looked on in misery.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jace asked, smiling a small smile.

 

“What do you want Jace?” Alec said, trying to keep his voice controlled.

 

Jace didn't answer.Instead, he bore his golden eyes into Alec’s blue ones as he took his face in his hands.He gently pulled Alec’s face up towards his own and gently pressed their lips together.Alec felt paralyzed.The only thing he could move were his lips in response to Jace’s.He had to remind himself to breathe.When they broke apart from their chaste kiss, Alec looked into Jace’s eyes with a question.

 

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

 

“Because I love you,” Jace answered simply.Alec’s eyes widened.He must have heard incorrectly.

 

“I’m sorry…what?” Alec said, his voice shaking.

 

“I said I love you,” Jace repeated.Then he smirked, “And when I say that to people, usually they say it back.” 

 

Alec frowned, “You are so full of yourself.”

 

“Are you saying you don’t feel the same way?” Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed Jace again quickly.

 

“Of course I love you,” he said, making Jace smile.

 

“Come back with me to dinner?” Jace asked.Alec smiled and nodded.Jace held out his hand for Alec to take and they walked hand in hand down the hall.Alec couldn’t believe this was his life.

 

“So, remember how when we met the other day at lunch and I told you that I liked getting to know people?” Jace asked, bringing the memory back into Alec’s brain.

 

“Yeah,” Alec replied.He was still on a crazy high; he was holding hands with _Jace Herondale_!

 

“Well, I lied,” Jace said.Alec glanced over at him.

 

“I don’t like getting to know new people…I just wanted to get to know you,” Jace continued.Alec laughed.

 

“I can’t believe that this is happening right now,” Alec said, “I’ve kind of had a crush on you for years.”

 

Jace laughed, “I was kind of wondering… You always seemed kind of nervous around me.”

 

“That’s because you’re-“ Alec stopped himself, blushing furiously.Jace cocked an eyebrow.

 

“I’m what?” he asked.

 

“Well, look at you,” Alec let out, “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

 

Jace smiled, but stopped walking to run a hand through Alec’s dark hair.

 

“Hey, _you’re_ the pretty one,” he said, causing Alec’s pale skin to turn pink.

 

“Do…do you really think so?” Alec asked.Jace let out an exasperated noise.

 

“Do you own a mirror?You are so beautiful Alec,” Jace said.Alec couldn’t help but grin.He had never felt like this before in his life.

 

“Thanks,” he said, and they continued walking towards the Accords Hall.

 

* * * 

 

They had received plenty of stares when they walked in hand in hand.Alec’s eyes found Isabelle, who gave him a satisfied smirk.No one gave them any trouble, however.The only thing Alec noticed was that he was getting a lot of jealous looks from girls and boys alike.When camp week finally came to an end, Alec found that he really didn’t want to go home for once in his life.  

 

“Don’t worry,” Jace said on their last night, “I’ll come to New York to visit you every weekend.Maybe even more than that.I promise.”

 

Alec was looking forward to that.When their parents came, he, Isabelle, and Max went to leave through the portal with them, but not before he stole another kiss from Jace.Jace looked fiercely into Alec’s eyes before he left.

 

“I love you,” Jace said.

 

“I love you too,” Alec answered in response.

 

And with that, Alec stepped through the portal to go back to New York, leaving his best and last year of summer camp behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
